ICHIHIME FANFIC: Nuevo Camino
by FrikiOrgullosa
Summary: Ichigo ya tiene suficientes preocupaciones con Inoue,pero al parecer el nuevo enemigo puede ser un mayor problema y mayor preocupacion!Mientras tanto Inoue al parecer hizo su vida de nuevo y piensa seguirla con alguien que no es Ichigo.


Todos aquí le traigo la 3° parte de mi FANFIC!Espero que les guste me trade toda una semana en hacerlo!Comenten y Alabenme!PERO SOBRE TODO SUBSCRIBANSE!DISFRUTENLO!

Nuevo camino:

Sociedad de almas,un gran lugar para recibir a todas las almas para comenzar un nuevo camino,en esta se encuentra el Seretei que cuenta con 13 divisiones cada uno con un capitán,teniente y subteniente. En el cuartel del capitán Hitsugaya Toushiro un chico de pelo blanco como de la edad de 13 años de una estatura muy baja,pero de un carácter muy muy entrar al cuartel principal en donde se encontraban todas las oficinas se podía ver un pasillo que recorría varias habitaciones hasta la oficina del capitán.

"Buenos días!Capitán Hitsugaya!"decían todo lo tenientes que salían de cada una de las habitaciones corriendo pero al ver a los capitanes estos tenían que detenerse y hacer una reverencia hacia su capitán en forma de respeto.

"Buen Día Capitán!"decían otros que se afrenaban bruscamente y hacían una reverencia.

Mientras el capitán solamente pasaba sin responder ningún saludo o responder a la reverencia solamente pasaba como si no le importara..

"Buenos días ...Shiro-Chan! Grito una voz femenina de muy cerca del capitan

"CAPITAN HITSUGAYA!"dijo toushiro enojado cruzando sus brazos mientras se detuvia para regañar a aquel que se habia atrevido a llamarlo asi. Hitsugaya había crecido durante estos últimos 3 años,era mas alto que antes solamente que ahora se había cortado el cabello,lo tenia mas corto y mas plateado.

"Ay no seas así Shiro chan..."dijo la chica de nombre también ya había crecido,ahora su cabello era mas largo y tenia el pelo suleto en capas negro y brilloso,sus ojos eran mas hermosos que antes,pero también le había crecido un poco mas el busto,era la chica perfecta.

"Calla Hinamori...llamame Capitán..."le decía todo enojado Hitsugaya mientras se sonrojaba y la veía tiernamente

"jajajajaja!"río hinamori tapándose la boca con la risa era hermosa,Hitsugaya simplemente la miraba atento esto hacia que sonrojara todavía mas,pero depues paso vergüenza y se volteo a otro lado con los brazos cruzados, Hinamori simplemente se confundio.

"además,quería preguntarte,haz visto a Matsumoto,otra vez se salto sus deberes..."dijo hitsugaya enojado y tartamudeando.

"oh si acabo de venir con ella, esta en tu oficina,pero ella.."señala el cuarto del fondo su oficina...

"oh ya veo!" camina hitsugaya hacia el cuarto todo simplemente se asusto y lo siguió.

"oh espera Shiro chan!"grita hinamori y corre detrás de el y se pone enfrente de la puerta de su ofician impidiéndole el paso a Toushiro

"oh...que haces Hinamori?"pregunta Hitsugaya dudoso y sospechoso

"yo-este-no querrá entrar hay!"le dijo momo muy asustada y apenada

"de que hablas-hazte a un lado!"le grita a hinamori mientras la aparta de la puerta agarrándole deicadamente su cintura y poniéndola detrás de el,Hinamori simplemente sonrojo mientras este la jalaba.

"espera Shiro Chan!"le grito Hinamori mientras estaba detrás de Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya abre la puerta,deslizándola fuertemente y cuando la abrió,vio miles y miles de botellas de sake que ensuciaban todo su escritorio,sofá,mesa de trabajo,closet,estante de archivos y mas. Todo ahí era todo un completo desastre que hizo que Hitsugaya quedara ahí parado,inmóvil y confundido,Hinamori seguía detrás de el poniendo una cara de susto,sabia el carácter de Hitsugaya y cuando descubriera al responsable este haría estallar toda la Sociedad de Almas,era un gran Problema. Hitsugaya mira abajo y encuentra a el teniente Kira y Hisagi en el piso con 3 botellas de sake en su mano,las botellas completamente vacias,usando solamente vendas esto era tan vergonzoso que hizo que Hinamori gritara fuertemente,Hitsugaya volteo y le tapo los ojos.

"QUE DIABLOS..."grita hitsugaya mientras volteba con los 2 tenientes enojado,pero seguía tapando los ojos de Hinamori.

"le dije que no entrara..."le dice momo mientras asustada y con los ojos tapados aguantaba las ganas de mirar

"AHHHHH!"gritan en el fondo de la habitacion

"EH!"grita hitsugaya asustado por el grito

"CAPITÁN! QUE HACE AQUÍ !"grito ahora tenia el pelo corto y una pañoleta rosada en su cuello,pero seguía usando el collar que le había dado Gin antes de morir.

"COMO QUE QUE HAGO AQUÍ !ESTE ES MI OFFICINA IDIOTA"grito hitsugaya,mientras se le acercaba a Matsumoto enojado y apretando los puños.

"OHH!"río matsumoto fuertemente agarrándose la panza,Hitsugaya simplemente se quedaba ahí prado sin hacer lo veía desde la puerta tiernamente,como si le encantara que este se enojara,sonrio.

"Ademas que hacen aquí los tenientes Kira y Hisagi?"pregunto Hitsugaya mientras los señalaba y miraba a simplemente los vio y sonrio,como si les dijiera que no hablaran,les lanzo una mirada asesina que hizo que los tenientes se quedaran sin habla.

"lo lamentamos-capitán Hitsugaya-pero no nos pudimos controlar!"Dijo Kira mientras se asustaba y miraba a Matsumoto aterrado.

"ESTÁN AQUÍ POR QUE ME PIDIERON DIVERSIÓN!"dijo Matsumoto enojada y acercándose a Kira mientras tronaba sus puños.

"ya veo ...entonces ya acabaste tus deberes..." le pregunto Hitsugaya mirándola y sonriendo malvadamente.

"yo-este-vera-pues- yo.."tartamudeo Matsumoto jugando con sus dedos y sonrojando apenada sin voltear con Hitsugaya.

"será mejor que me vaya..."dijo momo y salió corriendo de la officina

"eh ,..Capitán?"pregunto Matsumoto

Hitsugaya con los hombros cruzados con la cara abajo y frunciendo la cara enojado grito...

"MATSUMOTO !"

Un grito que se oyó hasta el cuartel del comandante Ukitake que hablaba con Shuuon otro capitán,mentras jugaban una partida de cartas mágicas,Ukitake iba ganando y Shuonn lo miraba enojado tomando su taza de te.

"Vaya ..vaya..ahora si Matsumoto la regó horrible!"dijo el capitán Ukitake mientras movia su pieza para ganar la partida.

"Esa mujer no tiene alternativas ni escapatorias..."dijo preocupado el capitán Shuonn

En eso suena la campana de juntas con el capitán comandante Yamamoto Geneyusai,todos los cuarteles se pusieron locos,como si hubieran atacado la Sociedad de Almas o el Seretei,corrian de un lado para capitanes y tenientes corrian a la sala principal de juntas,donde se daban todos los informes de ataques o posibles ataques a la Sociedad de Almas o misiones al mundo de los fin todos los capitanes llegaron a la sala de juntas donde el capitán Genryussai los esperaba.

"Buenos días ...capitanes"saludo el viejo mientras sonaba su baston con el suelo y le daba un fuertemente golpe al suelo.

Cada capitán formado junto con sus tenientes en orden a su cuartel,se miraban el uno al otro y viendo al Capitan.

"Buenos días... capitán comandante!"saludaron los capitanes

"Hoy les he traído una grave información a todos ustedes ...un nuevo enemigo esta listo para atacar y hacer un completo desastre entre el mundo de los vivos y la Sociedad de Almas."

Informo Yamamoto

"Capitan Comandante,acaso aun no sabemos los motivos o la meta de este nuevo enemigo?"

"exacto capitán hitsugaya...por eso me encargare de enviar a los mejores capitanes y sus tenientes ideales para esta misión,asi vosotros serán capaces de investigar un poco mas a fondo sobre este nuevo enemigo y sus metas,es indispensable que nos hagan llegar la nformacion que obtengan a la Sociedad de Almas y a nuestro Aliado en el Mundo de los Vivos,KurosakI brindaran la ayuda posible y el a ustedes,es una los capitanes que he decidido mandar al mundo de los vivos, serán-"de repente alguien toca la puerta principal ,interrumpiendo el discurso del capitán.

"Adelante"dice Yamamoto mientras observaba la puerta, esperaba a alguien

"gracias...es un placer estar con ustedes de nuevo"dijo yoruichi mientras la puertas se abrían lentamente delante de la misma de siempre.

"Yoruichi san.!"grita con alegría Soi Fong,que se mantenía firme en la formación.

"como te va -Soi Fong!"la saluda Yoruichi

con su mano. "Basta de saludos...Yoruichi hiciste lo que te pedí.." pregunta Yamamoto

"claro-Urahara ya tiene el nombre...

Shissou Tamaki!"

"Shissou...Tamaki!vaya era de esperarse..."dice Yamamoto

"disculpe capitán comandante ...quien es este tal Shissou Tamaki...?"pregunta el capitán Ukitake

"Shissou Tamaki es considerado un traidor y una vergüenza para la sociedad de almas...pues traiciono a la sociedad de almas por razones estúpidas

uniendo fuerzas con el actual prisionero Aizen... si sabemos este traiciono a Aizen diciéndole que el Hyogouku era indestructible pero lo que realidad quería era desacerse de Aizen y tomar control de el Hueco Mundo,pero después parecio ya no importarle,tiene metas diferentes"..."dijo Byakuya mientras cruzaba las manos

"parece que sabes mucho de esto ...no Kuchiki...?"pregunta yoruichi con una sonrisa en su rostro y colgando en la espalda de Byakuya.

"obviamente ...soy miembro del clan kuchiki tengo que estar pendiente de lo que pasa en la sociedad de almas-ahora suéltame-eres desesperante"contesta byakuya

"aja..."dice Yoruichi mientras bajaba de sus hombros,se había convertido en gato.

"Bueno muchas. Gracias por la información que nos brindaste,aunque fue muy ligera...sigue así"dice Yamamoto " es necesario que sigas dandonos informacion ya que no sabemos las razones de Tamaki...por ahora sigue trabajando y que Urahara obtenga mas informacion ..al tener nueva informacion nos informaran inmediatamente...puedes retirarte Yoruichi..gracias.."

"no hay de que capitán..."dice yoruichi,simplemente dio media vuelta y se alejo,pero de nuevo se había transformado a humana enfrente de Byakuya,este solamente se le quedo viendo.. "Desagradable" murmuro Byakuaya mientras cerraba los ojos

"ahora como iba diciendo,a los capitanes que enviare serán!:

"Hitsugaya Toushiro y su teniente Matsumoto Rangiku"

"si podré ver a inoueee!"exclama Matsumoto,apaludiendo felizmente

"cielos..."dice hitsugaya mientras este solamente mueve la Cabeza en forma de negacion

"Los siguientes serán:

"Byakuya Kuchiki y su teniente Abarai Renji que se encuentra con Ichigo Kurosaki en Karakura

"Y por ultimo:

"Zaraki Kenpachi y su teniente y Yachiru..ademas se llevara a los tenientes ikkaku y yumichika con ellos"

"si ken chan ...visitaremos a ichi !"aparece Yachiru.

"hee!porfin acabaremos nuestra pelea!"dijo Kenpachi mientras tronaba los dedos

"Los demás capitanes se airaran aquí para tratar de investigar mas sobre Shissou Tamaki...la junta termina...Buena Suerte Capitanes!"dice Yamamoto

"SIIIII!"contestan

Después todos se retiran incluyendo a yoruichi que lentamente hace reverencia al capitán Yamamoto y parte hacia karakura para informar a Urahara sobre la llegada de los capitanes y sobre Shissou Tamaki...

"vaya ..un nuevo enemigo ...uhmm..eso significa una nueva responsabilidad para ti ..ichigo..da lo mejor..."piensa Yoruichi

Karakura:

Ya a la hora de la salida todos corrían hacia sus casas pues era viernes día de diversión..Ichigo y los demás caminaban debajo de los techos de los edificios ya que seguia lloviendo desde hace unas dirigian hacia cada una de sus casas,platicaban y platicaban.

"Ey,que les parece si mañana vamos a la plaza y vemos la nueva película de la saga de "muerte al final" o a los juegos de video"sugiere keigo mientras felizmente salta y se pone enfrente de ellos

" lo siento keigo no puedo"responde ichigo mientras lo apartaba de su cara con la mano tomándolo de la cara.

"yo estaré con ichigo"responde Rukia mientras miraba enojada a Ichigo

"y yo con rukia" responde Renji mientras sonrojaba, Rukia lo miro e igual sonrojo volteando a otro lado.

"lo siento,yo me voy a acampar"responde Tatsuki mientras seguía caminando y chateaba por su celular.

"lo siento,yo tengo una cita"responde Mizuiro mientras sonrojaba

"Yo no puedo"dice Ishida y Chad

"Que les pasa a ustedes gente!"grita Keigo mientras se agarraba la cabeza y gritaba a los cielos.

En eso ve a inoue pasar,que salia del Instituto mientras guardaba sus libros y sacba su sombrilla para el agua que caia todavia.

"bueno le preguntare a..."dice keigo mientras corria hacia Inoue

"ni siquiera lo pienses..."contesta tatsuki mientras lo jala de la camiseta y le lanza una mirada asesina.

Ichigo la ve y se le queda mirando,ella estaba comprando comida en una tienda.

"gracias..."le dice inoue al vendedor mientras se alejaba de la tienda.

Todos se le quedan viendo a Ichigo,confundidos y muy cansados

"bueno nosotros nos vamos..."contestan Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro

"nos vemos..."dice Rukia mientras los despedia sacudiendo la mano en forma de adios

Renji de le queda viendo a Ichigo y a Ishida los dos viendo a inoue salir de la tienda,ambos estaban petrificados,sus ojos estaban firmes a Inoue,ni siquiera parpadeaban seguian viendola hasta que Rukia se canso de que la vieran así y a ambos los golpeo detrás de la cabeza que hizo que ambos gritaran,Rukia simplemente se volteo.

"Uffff!nos vamos..?"pregunta Renji mientras veia a Rukia caminar hacia el.

"Vamos ichigo"dice Rukia mientras caminaba y jalaba de la camisa a Renji.

"si claro.."contesta Ichigo mientras sobaba su cabeza. Ichigo simplemente agarra su portafolio y camina,pero despues voltea y ve como Inoue es encontrada por un grupo de niños pequeños que la rodean,ella simplemente les sonreia,pero Ichigo no sabia la razon por la que aquellos pequeños la les firmo un pedazo de papel,y los niños simplemente se le quedaba viendo,sonrio tiernamente y se encamino detrás de sus amigos.

En eso ichigo siente algo malo oye los chillidos de un carro que se resbala con el agua tirada de la lluvia,voltea y ve a inoue cruzando la calle,ella despistada y el carro detrás de ella,rápido suelta su mochila y corre hacia ella pensando en todas las cosas que podrían suceder.

"OY..ICHIGO!ADONDE VAS!"grita rukia mientras voltea y se asusta al ver a Ichigo tan apurado

Después rukia se da cuenta de lo que pasa,ve al gigantesco carro detrás de Inoue y a Ichigo corriendo para salvarla,Rukia suelta su mochila y le grita a Renji,que hizo que Renji y los demas voltearan y al igual preocupados corrieran a Ichigo e corre hacia inoue y le grita haciendo que esta se quedara petrificada y tratara de protegerse.

"INOUE!"

En eso ichigo se lanza sobre ella quitando del medio rodando por la calle pero evitando de que inoue se golpeara,la sombrilla salio volando al igual que su portafolio y demas,Ichigo termina de rodar por toda la calle mientras cuidaba de pararon de rodar y chocaron con la punta de la banqueta donde se encontraba un gran poste que rasguño a Ichigo y le ocasiono un gran rasguñ simplemente no podia abrir los ojos,Ichigo al igual que ella tampoco podia,con sus brazos rodeaba a ambos abrieron los ojos y se dieron cuenta que estaban mas juntos de lo normal ambos se quedaron viendo,los dos con marcas de sonrojo en sus Ichigo la ve en sus ojos y tartamudeando le pregunta,una sola pregunta:

"Estas Bien...Inoue?"

Rukia corriendo hacia ellos,casi tropezando,les pregunta asustada.

"Ichigo!,Inoue,estas bien?"pregunta Rukia mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"Inoue-san"dice ishida mientras la miraba súper asustado

"inoue!"grita Chad y Renji que asustados recuperaban el aliento,apenas y pudieron hablar.

Inoue se le queda viendo a ichigo y ichigo a ella,ninguno de ellos respondio a las preguntas de sus amigos,ella solamente se le quedaba viendo a sus ojos y acariciaba el largo cabello de Ichigo para que este le permitiera ver su rostro,el que tanto habia extrañado durnte estos ultimos añ Inoue al ver que Ichigo le sonrio,se apeno y lo único que dijo inoue fue:

"Disculpame,creo que tengo que tener mas cuidado para andar por las calles,lo lamento."se disculpa Inoue muy apenada

"Claro no podía dejar que ese carro te hiciera daño,no hay necesidad de que me lo agradescas,ahora ...puedes levantarte?"dice Ichigo mientras se quejaba del terrible dolor de rasguño en su brazo y con Inoue encima de el era simplemente suficiente.

"Oh,si claro"dice inoue mientras se trata de levanatar.

Inoue se levanta con ayuda de Ishida,Ichigo apenas se puede levantar,se agarraba el brazo en señal de que le dolia

"ugh!"se queja Ichigo,mientras se detenia en Rukia

"ichigo..."dice Rukia mientras lo detenia firmemente

"lo siento es culpa mía,te ayudare,dejame te llevo a mi apartamento,ahí tengo todo lo necesario para atender tus heridas,es lo menos que puedo hacer.."Dijo inoue mientras apenada hacia una reverencia en disculpa y recogia su portafolios.

"No- no es tan grave...uhg!"dice Ichigo mientras le sonreia,pero hablar tanto le ocasionaba tanto dolor que apenas podia hablar.

"Yo creo que su deberíamos llevarlo a tu Apartamento..."dice Rukia muy apenada y con una gota en su frente

"uhmm,si!"dice inoue mientras sonrie con delicadeza,eso por un momento hizo que Ichigo se sintiera mejor. Caminaron unas cuantas calles,tal ve pero era muy cerca del Instituto,ni siquiera necesitaba ir en carro,caminabas y llegabas a tu unos edificios muy altos que era la zona mas priviligiada o como de famosos en Karakura,que hizo que todos los amigos de Inoue se le quedaran viendo muy confundidos,Inoue se sonrojaba y apenaba al traer a sus amigos por tal zona,despues se detienen en un edificio muy alto como de 10 o mas pisos,era blanco y se veia muy lujoso. "Aquí es!"dijo muy feliz Inoue mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigos.

Al entrar al edificio era una gran sala con sofas,recepcion y una gran escultura,era el palacio perfecto para alguien como como esque alguien como Inoue podia tener el suficiente dinero para pagar por algo como pasar todas,absolutamente todas las personas saludaban a Inoue con mucho respeto,que hizo que sus compañeros se sintieran de la clase muy,pero muy baja.

En eso se le caerca un hombre a Inoue,como si fuera del servicio de aquel edificio,muy educado la saludo a ella y a los demas. "Señorita Orihime,Bienvenida!Como le ha ido en su primer día de escuela?"le pregunto un hombre de aparencia muy joven que usaba como un tipo traje. "Muy bien,muchas gracias presentarte a mis amigos. El es Yasutora Chad,Abarai Renji,Ishida Uryuu,Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo"se los presenta Inoue al chico con mucha felicidad y alegria,ella estaba muy orgullosa de ser su amiga. "Mucho gusto,mi nombre es me necesitan en algo,yo puedo servirles"les dijo Hiroshi mientras hacia una reverencia a Ichigo y a los demas. "Muy bien,los llevare a mi apartamento,mi amigo Kurosaki esta herido por una idiotes mia." Le explico Inoue a Hiroshi. "Bien que pase buena noche,Orihime sama!" le sonrio Hiroshi y se retiro

Despues Inoue se dirigio al acensor que estaba muy cerca de ellos,todos la llegar al ascensor lo tomaron y Inoue cerro las ecsogio entre varios botones,todo pensaron que elegiria el boton 5 o tal vez 6 pero ella eligio el numero 20 osea que el edificio era de 20 pisos,ya no habian mas botones y regularmente el ultimo piso era el cuarto mas grande osea:PentHouse.

Todos se miraron y pasaron el ascensor se abrio y todos salieron siguieron a Inoue pasaron la habitacion 101,102,103,104,105…hasta que llegaron a la 120,el final del camino,ya no habia ascensores ni saco las llaves que perfectamente se asustaron en el momento que Inoue abrio la puerta,Cuadros por todas partes,una gran cocina,una sala grandisima pero lo que msa les llamo la atencion era un cuadro que decia: Inoue Orihime en concierto y una foto de ella muy grande con unas letras gigantescas de un album llamado Omakase Guardian y otro con el titulo de todo un palacio adentro,todos simplemente quedaron simplemente se les quedo viendo. "No quieren pasar?"les pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta. "Nosotros-este-Inoue-que dijiste que hacias?"pregunto Rukia asustada y petrificada. "No lo mencione,lo lamento,yo este,soy una persona muy famosa que se dedica ala musica..en pocas palabras soy una cantante.."le contesto a Rukia muy apenda y sonrojada mientras jugaba con sus dedos. "QUEE!"gritaron todos mu fuerte,que hizo que Inoue se quemara de lo apenada que estaba,todos estaban petrificados sin habla,menos Ichigo que con esfuerzos y sonreia,se alegraba,estaba feliz de que Inoue al fin cumpliera su sueño..

Ya dentro de el apartamento o PentHouse,Rukia le da una vuelta al apartamento,y por coincidencia encontro el cuarto de exitos o como dirian el cuarto de fama,despues empezo a ver los cuadros y los discos que tenia a Inoue en ellos,Rukia estaba tan orgullosa de Inoue que ahora curaba a Ichigo en su cuarto.

"Vaya que colección de discos..."dice Rukia mientras los escuchaba y veia las portadas

"si verdad..."contesta Renji que se le acercaba muy lento,el la estaba siguiendo desde hace un buen rato.

Rukia trata de agarrar un disco pero la mano de renji y la suya chocan...los dos se ven el uno al otro con ojos de dulzura,ambos se apenan pero a la vez transmiten un momento de amor y cariño que hacen que ambos Shinigamis se sonrojen. "Eh..lo siento velo tu"dice Renji apenado mientras volteaba a otro lado y veia mas discos.

"gracias..."contesta rukia con dulzura.

Chad los ve pues el estaba observando en la puerta,sus compañeros se enamoraban,eso para el era muy bueno,queria ver a sus compañeros felices como nunca los habia solamente sonrie con dulzura,apreciando aquel inolvidable momento..

"Auch!"grita Ichigo,que se encontraba recostado en la cama de Inoue que estaba en su gran cuarto morado,eso le gustaba mucho a ella,le encantaban los colores tiernos y apasionados,eso lo sabia muy bien de ella.

"Tranquilo,confía en mi.."dice inoue tiernamente mientras le sonrie y cierra los ojos con felicidad.

Lentamente le pone una venda en el hombro y el pecho pues se había lastimado gravemente en ambas partes,fue una caida muy dura para el,haberla protegido requeria de mucho valor y fuerza,eso la alegraba mucho pero a la vez la apenaba,por ella Ichigo habia salido lastimado, curarlo era lo menos que podia hacer. "uhmmm..."murmura ichigo

"Que?"pregunta inoue muy apenada y confusa,se sonrojo muy rapido,como si hubiera hecho algo mal.

"por que no usas tu Sontenn Kesshun en vez de estar batallando en poniendo vendas...?"pregunto Ichigo mientras volteaba a otro lado,como si no quisiera ver a Inoue en los ojos.

"Trato de evitar usar mis poderes,no quiero recordar lo que hice con ellos."dice Inoue muy triste mientras voltea a ver a Ichigo.

Ichigo ve su cuello y ve sus Shunn Shunn Rikka colgados como collar,se le veian bonitos ,pero a el le gustaba verlos en su ñargo pelo anaranjado,eso la hacia vermas linda.

"ya veo..."dice Ichigo

"listo..Kurosaki kun..."dice inoue mientras corta el hilo que habia usado para cocerle el rasguño.

"Vaya después de todo sigues llamando por mi apellido"dice Ichigo mientras se levantaba y se ponia su camiseta de nuevo enfrente de Inoue,esto hizo que se sonrojara aun mas.

" si... La costumbre..jajaja!"dice inoue mientras guardaba sus cosas

"je...cierto"dice Ichigo mientras abotonaba su camiseta,pero Inoue al ver que no podia abotonarla,se levanto y empezo a simplemente la miraba mientras ella le acomodaba el cuello,Ichigo se sonrojo.

Ishida los ve desde afuera con ojos de preocupación y decepción ,tristeza, pero a la vez esperanza...

Tienda de Urahara:

En la tienda de urahara la teanquilidad y el silencio al parecer no tenían ningún significado ahi

"AGGHHHH!"grito urahara mientras hacia del bano

"Jefe esta bien!"pregunta su ayudante

"QUE DIABLOS ME DISTE DE CENAR!"pregunta gritando urahara

"Curry...señor"contesta

"CURRY!SOY ALÉRGICO A ESO!"

"oh disculpe "contesta muy apenado

"TE ACUSARE CON YORUICHI!"grita enojado urahara dentro del baño

"quien acusara con quien?"pregunta yoruichi que había llegado de la Sociedad de Almas

En eso urahara abre la puerta del bano y sale todo un humo desagradable,saca un monton de rollos ya vacios y sin papel.

"UGH!QUE ES ESE HORRIBlE OLOR?"pregunta yoruichi mientras se tapaba la nariz y auyentaba el dolor con su mano

"es olor de mi..mi pancita infectada..."contesta urahara mientras temblaba,tartamudeaba.

"ya veo.."dice yoruichi "Urahara traigo noticias de la Sociedad de Almas...al parecer piensan mandar a algunos capitanes a Karakura"

"ya veo...sabia que harían eso...ay que informarle a Kurosaki san seria lo mejor..tal vez el pueda darles una mano..."dice Urahara

"ok..." contesta yoruichi

En eso urahara agarra un rollo de papel y una revista,la carga en sus brazos y camina hacia la puerta del baño.

"ahora si me disculpan...voy a hacer mis deberes...compermiso..."dice Urahara

En eso cierra la puerta,y se oye un gran grito proveniente de el que hace que Yoruichi le preguntara a su ayudante

"que diablos le diste..."pregunta yoruichi muy enojada con las manos en la cintura

"curry..."contesta muy tranquilo el señor

"ya veo...suerte con eso.."contesta Yoruichi,entonces se aleja y deja al ayudante y a Urahara solos.

PentHouse de Inoue:

"gracias Inoue...por haberme curado"agradece Ichigo,mientras sonria y cerraba los ojos en agradecimiento

"no hay de que Kurosaki kun...es lo menos que puedo hacer..por haberme salvado la vida..."contesta inoue mientras servia el te y lo ponía en la mesita,que se encontraba en el centro del PentHouse.

"oye Inoue,y donde habías estado todo este tiempo?"pregunto Rukia mientras le daba unos sorvos a su te.

"ah bueno...para mi carrera estuve en Tokio!"contesto inoue muy feliz y animada

"y dime que haz hecho haya..."pregunto Renji

"bueno he ido a la escuela...audiciones...museos...me he mudado 3 veces y...que mas?...ja si estoy saliendo con alguien"dice Inoue

"QUEE!"gritan Ishida y Ichigo asustados escupiendo a la vez el te

"UGHH!"se queja Renji limpiandose la escupida

"jejejejeje!"ríe Inoue

"vaya inoue...no me lo esperaba...y dime...es guapo?"pregunta Rukia súper emocionada y sonrojandose un monton que hizo que se fuera a las nubes

"demasiado...su nombre es

Shissou Hikaru..."responde inoue toda sonrojada y apenda que se agarra la cabeza y impide que sus amigos la vean.

"Entonces...Inoue san...el es..."dice Ishida

"tu novio...y es...acaso ...guapo"completa Ichigo

"exacto...por que...?"pregunta Inoue

Después cada uno se recarga en el hombro del otro con la cabeza abajo y ishida agarrandose los lentes contestan:

"no por nada..."

"entonces...Inoue..te refieres que es amor a distancia?"pregunta Chad

"oh no...piensa venirse a vivir conmigo.."responde Inoue

Ichigo e ishida sueltan un ufff de alivio limpiadose el sudor y las ganas de matar a aquel chico que salia con Inoue, pero después Renji pregunta con una cara de muy malo.

"y cuando piensa venir..."viendo a Ichigo y Ishida con sonrisa de maldad

"oh eso ...viene mañana" responde Inoue

"( lo que esperaba)"piensa Renji lentamente voltea hacia Ichigo y Ishida,que estaban tirados en el piso todos chuecos.

"oh que emocionante...e ira a la escuela?"pregunta Rukia

"si!"responde Inoue

"genial"responde Chad

Después todos empiezan a dar sorbos a sus tes

Ichigo se les queda viendo y voltando su mirada al te dice:

"si-genial ..."responde con aura negativa

ichigo ve a Inoue platicar y reír después siente un gran reiatsu detrás suyo todos lo sienten sienten el gran reiatsu que al parecer provenía de alguien muy poderoso sentían como el reiatsu los tragaba y apretaba todos asombrados y asustados

"que...que es ese reiatsu?!" pregunta asustado Ichigo,que rapidamente se paro.

"no lo se pero parece de...demasiado fuerte!"responde Rukia que dejo su te en la mesa

"no...ese reiatsu ya lo había sentido antes!"dice Inoue asustada pero con ojos de enojo y preocupación...ella ya conocía ese reiatsu,como sabia de aquel reiatsu.

"que dices?!"pregunta Ichigo asustado,acaso Inoue habia puesto su vida en peligro,si era así no queria ni imagianr lo que habia pasado.

"si ya lo había experimentado en Tokio y creanme que no fue algo agradable pero talvez no sea nada esta vez!?" dice preocupada Inoue que miraba a Ichigo que se mantenia parado

"ya veo..."Ichigo saca su insignia de shinigami y se la pega en el pecho asiendo que de el salga su espíritu de shinigami...

"vaya hace mucho que no veía ese lado tuyo..kurosaki kun..."dijo inoue

"es por que no habías estado aquí"responde ichigo sin voltearla a ver

Es cierto ella no había estado ahi sintió esa respuesta como un reclamo o un regaño pero se había ido por que tenía que irse no se iba quedar después de lo que había pasado.

"vamos Rukia...!"les ordeno Ichigo,Inoue en eso se levanto tratando de detenerlos,como si supiera el peligro al que se dirigian,pero no tenia el valor de decirles,solo se quedo ahí parada.

"si.!"dijo Rukia

" vienes Ishida Chad?"pregunto Renji

"oh si...Inoue san espera aquí"ordeno Ishida,mientras sacaba su arco y le ponia su mano enfrente.

Todos partieron del apartamento de inoue al mismo tiempo al lugar donde se encontraba la gran cantidad de reiatsu dejando atrás a inoue...los 3 shinigamis partieron con un salto el quincy en su tablita voladora y Chad corriendo a la velocidad de sonido dejando a Inoue atrás como si ella fuera la inútil del equipo ni siquiera cerraron la puerta y lo que pasa es que Ichigo tomo en cuenta sobre que ya no usaría sus poderes mas entonces ya no la consideraba parte del equipo

"oigan esperen!" grito Inoue

Inoue los vio partir con ojos de tristeza se levanto cerro la puerta lentamente y se volvió a sentar

Inoue vio los vasos de te llenos en la mesa ella sola después se levanta recoge su vaso apaga la luz y va a su dormitorio dejando los vasos caliente en la mesa

"Rukia...ya lo localizaste!?"pregunto Ichigo a Rukia mientras iban de un tejado a otro

Rukia viendo su celular que en verdad era un rastreador le contesto "ya casi...tenme un poco de paciencia"respondió Rukia

"no es que no te tenga paciencia ESQUE aveces no confió en eso!"respondió Ichigo muy preocupado

"QUE QUIERES DECIR SOBRE MI LOCALIZADOR!"pregunta Renji enojado

"entonces ese LOCALIZADOR es acaso...

TUYO?!"pregunta asustado Ichigo mientras lo señalaba.

"si es de Renji...deje el mío en casa ..."responde Rukia

Ichigo se le queda viendo y ve como adorno al teléfono un colgije de conejito con traje de shinigami un conejito parecido a Renji al parecer :Chappy

Se voltea de nuevo con Rukia y lave todo enojado y preocupado

"abusas hasta de las cosas que no son tuyas!?"le dice Ichigo a Rukia

"de que hablas?!"pregunta Rukia volteando a ver a Ichigo con cara de inocencia con ojos de gatito

"si te refieres a mi chappy...es porque esta de moda en los comunicadores...son tan populares!"responde Renji viendo a Ichigo muy enojado "quieres uno?!"pregunta Renji ...mete su mano en la bolsa de su traje y saca de ella un monto cito de chappys...se los enseña sonriendole...

Ichigo ve los conejitos en la mano de renji y ve uno parecido a el...le dan escalofríos y responde:

"NO...GRACIAS!"responde ichigo enojado con una gotita corrirndole por el rostro.

"lo tengo!"grita Rukia

"localize la masa de reiatsu...por aquí!"les ordena Rukia ...esta señala el parque central de Karakura

"O.K!"responden entonces todos siguen a Rukia...Chad con ayuda de Ishida en su platillo volador y Ichigo y Renji salto en salto...

Casa de Orihime

"uhmmmm..."despierta inoue después de dormirse unos 25 minutos después de que se fueron sus amigos...prende su lampara de mesa y ve su te al lado de ella lo toca y lo siente...esta frío...ya no salía humo de ella estaba frío de tanto tiempo de haber esperado a sus amigos...pero no llegaban...

Miro el reloj de pared y se dio cuenta que ya era media noche...se levanto y abrió un cajón que estaba en su mesa de noche...de ahi saca sus Shuun Shuun Rikka...los miro un momento y los volvió a guardar...agarro su taza de te y se dirigió a la cocina ...

Parque Central:

Llegan Ichigo y sus amigos...aterrizan todos en el mismo lugar

"y bien ..Rukia donde esta el enemigo"pregunta Ichigo sacando su katana y colgandosela en la espalda

"uhmmmm..."piensa Rukia mirando el localizador

" pasa algo...Kuchiki?"pregunta Chad

"desapareció..."contesta Rukia

"ahhhh?!"pregunta Renji

"que ...?!no pudo haber desaparecido así no mas!?"contesta Ichigo

"cierto...pero..."dice Rukia

En eso sienten un gran reiatsu detrás de ellos como si los aplastaran ...les absorbieran su reiatsu con un soplo o un apretón ...después detrás de ellos creció un gran árbol de cerezo así de repente...creció y creció...

"Que Diablos?!"pregunta Ichigo asustado

Del árbol salieron varias ramas y flores de cerezo filosas...

Después detrás ..de ellos ven una sombra,pero para ellos no significo nada

Del árbol de cerezo se oye una voz burlona ...

"uhmjuju..."la voz se ríe,era una voz de mujer.

"quien eres?!pregunta Ichigo sacando su espada

Del árbol una gran rama que empuja a todos hasta llegar con Rukia..que la envuelve entre sus ramas apretandola fuertemente haciendo que tire su katana y localizador...casi casi axfixiandola...

Nadie podía ayudaría todos estaban tirados en el piso por el gran empujón que les había dado la rama.

Entonces la rama rápidamente regresa a su lugar junto con Rukia ...

"Así que...tu eres la mocosa que nos descubrió...auh?"pregunta el árbol parlante

"UGH!"se queja Rukia mientras esta la apretaba

"ya veo...así que no contestas...cual es tu nombre..Shinigami?!"pregunta el árbol

Ichigo ve lo que pasa entonces se levanta y agarra su espada y grita el nombre de su compañera

"RUKIA!"grita Ichigo

El árbol de nuevo saca una rama suya y atrapa a Ichigo igual que Rukia lo aprieta ...fue igual con todos...Chad,Ishida y Renji solamente que estos estaban de cabeza.

De nuevo el árbol voltea con Rukia y la acerca

"así que...tu nombre es Rukia,Kuchiki Rukia,un placer..."le dice el árbol

Rukia se queda sorprendida y con ojos de susto al saber que aquella voz sabia su nombre

De pronto el árbol los suelta y caen al suelo ...Ichigo y Rukia caen débilmente pero los demás fuertemente ya que estaban de cabeza...entonces las flores del árbol se separan y forman pétalos que empiezan a formar un cuerpo...como sospechaban un cuerpo femenino...

Este formaba una mujer no grande de edad casi de la misma edad que Ichigo o Inoue unos...18 anos de edad...su cabellera era rosa igual que los pétalos de cerezo...usaba un traje de dos partes..blusa y falda...tenía ojos verdes...era hermosa

"un placer conoceros,mi nombre es Chiharu ...una MEZCLA..."dijo la chica de cabellera rosada

De repente todos quedaron impactados al ver a la chica que había salido de ese árbol de cerezo...caminando hacia ellos...

"me-zcla..?"pregunto Ichigo asustado y con ojos de desesperación ...desesperado por atacar...pero ...no podía...sentía como si lo estuvieran detuviendo...inmóvil...

"Exacto..."dijo la chica de cabellera rosada

"UGH...!"se quejaba Renji

Chiharu vio que aquel shinigami trataba de moverse y alcanzar su zampakuto...se estiraba pero no se podía mover...era inútil...

Esta camino hacia el y le dijo:

"es inútil...Shinigami...me encargue de que no pudieran moverse..."

Todos se asustaron y se preguntaban como esta los había echo inmóviles...como no se movían...y en que momento...esto lo pensaba Rukia con misterio

Chiharu se volteo hacia ella y empezó a caminar en su dirección...se paro enfrente de ella ...

"Espinas..."dijo Chiharu mostrando en su mano un par de espinas cafés..

"Ehhh?!"...pregunto Rukia

Chiharu se sentó de rodillas enfrente de ella ...

"te preguntabas cuando había inmovilizado sus cuerpos...por que no...recapacitas bien...eh?"le dijo Chiharu con una gran sonrisa en sus rosados labios

"Será Que?!..."exclamo Ishida

Ishida recordó el momento en que Chiharu los había atrapado en sus ramas..estas contenían espinas inmovilizadoras...un truco clásico

Chiharu se volteo con ishida y lo vio fijamente a los ojos y dijo...

"exacto...QUINCY!"dijo Chiharu

Ishida se asusto este ni siquiera le había dicho su especie...

"bien ahora...Donde esta?!"les pregunto Chiharu

"que ...que quieres decir?!"pregunto Ichigo a Chiharu

Esta fue con ichigo y le dijo...

"el Shinigami Sustituto ..."contesto Chiharu .Todos se vieron los unos a los otros y después vieron a Ichigo...

"Quien...?"pregunto Renji

"ashh!acaso estas sordo...dije que donde esta el Shinigami Sustituto...Kurosaki Ichigo?!"contesto enojada Chiharu .

Ichigo la vio con una gran sonrisa de maldad y le pregunto...

"PARA QUE LO NECESITAS?!"pregunto Ichigo

"ESO NO TE IMPORTA ...DONDE ESTA?!"pregunto enojada

"PRIMERO RESPONDEME...!"dijo Ichigo

"EHHHH?!"grito Chiharu

"NO TE DIRÉ SI NO ME DICES LO QUE TE PIDO!"le grito Ichigo

"PEQUEÑA RATA!"le contesto Chiharu apuntando con su zampakuto

"SUFICIENTE CHIHARU...!"ordeno una voz que venia de la sombra de hace rato que Ichigo y sus amigos habian ignorado,lentamente formo una figura humana.

Eso es todo por ahora,esperen una semana y els tengo la cuarta parte!Me encanta la parte donde Inoue les muestra su PentHouse a los demas!

Si les gusto este capitulo esperen aver el otro,les va a encantar!Sigan leyendo!Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
